stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma
"Oh, I hope I don't mess up!" ''-''Emma'', Another Grom Bites the Dust'' Emma is a female surfer and waitress at Surfer's Paradise. She is also a new surfer, and can be very clumsy. She comes from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. In "Another Grom Bites the Dust", she seems to be having a bad start as part of the hotel's staff. Her room in the staff housing is infested with a skunk, she hadn't been able to surf yet, she doesn't have a surfboard, and she isn't doing very well with her new job as a waitress. Then, Broseph is shown to be very sympathetic towards her, and takes her to the beach to learn how to surf that day. Meanwhile, Johnny alters the employee evaluations in the computer, to save Emma from being fired later that day. In "Board and Confused", Emma goes through Grom initiation so that she can surf The Office. She had to serve the Ridgemount family in a stained uniform, ask Ty to marry her (under orders from Kelly, who found out about Emma's crush on him), ate worms, and all the other challenges her and the other Groms have to face. The final challenge is to go in a disgusting dumpster to find a key with a tiny surfboard attached to it. While the others are willing to quit, Emma encourages them to go in and they manage to find the key. At the end of the day, Emma admits it was so worth it. When Emma brings an outsider named Shep to the Office, her friends stop talking to her in response. It only gets worse when Shep and his friends camp at the Office. Emma tries to make them leave but her plans fail. Johnny finally come up with a plan that works (which involves elderly hotel guest Mr. Grizzle). Emma is grateful, but she is oblivious to the fact that Johnny likes her. When Lo comes up with the idea of borrowing (without asking, which is considered the same as stealing in the hotel business) some dresses from a guest for movie night, Emma thinks it is wrong. But when she sees Ty with another girl who is going to the movies with him, she decides to wear the guest's pink dress. When an important guest comes to review the hotel she helps Lo to get her back into the Penthouse. Emma even helps Lo and Fin to drag Mr. Stevens to the ocean to ride El Duderino. When she thought that Lo was leaving the staff dorm she seems sad, but when she found out Lo wasn't leaving she did seem a bit more relieved. After Fin gets Reef's surfing instructor job temporarily, Fin freaks out, fearing she might drown a guest. Emma encourages her though saying she taught her to cross step, and that Fin can do anything Reef can. Fin is grateful for Emma's encouragement and points out that her surf lessons are always free. But when Reef is about to lose his job to Fin, Emma yet again convinces her to help Reef out. Lo books a surf tour in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", and Emma is so excited about them that she is easily tricked by Lo to unload the surf truck. In the truck she and Broseph look at the boards in amazement. Emma tries to convince Lo to not go to the spa, but this doesn't work since Lo is too excited about her success and leaves Emma in charge of the tour. However, Emma has to seriously pee and leaves Broseph in charge to go, and when she gets back Broseph has taken the Duke board. Lo at first blames Emma for the missing board. When the group find Reef and Fin on the beach she is excited that they dig each other. In "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?", Lo keeps getting Emma in trouble by slacking on the job and leaving Emma to clean up her messes, which gets Emma two strikes. When Lo sees Mr. Marvin write 1/10 on a evaluation she thinks Emma is going to get fired. Emma's poise though is revealed in this episode when she keeps catching glasses and cups from smashing to the ground. Luckily, Mr. Marvin actually wrote 10/10 on the e-val and Emma doesn't get the third strike. Unknown to Emma, she is involved in a love triangle. While Emma has a crush on Ty Ridgemount, who doesn't really see her that way, Johnny has a crush on her, which she similarly doesn't notice. Emma has failed to notice the continuous hints from Johnny that he likes her because she is mostly distracted by Ty, or something else going on at the resort. Emma has stated though that she sees Johnny as kind of like an older brother. Throughout the show, Emma's surfing skills grow. She has even surpassed Johnny at surfing (mostly cause Johnny isn't so much of a good surfer). She also becomes better at being a waitress, even getting 10 10/10 evaluations. Appearance Emma usually wears a very light pink shirt, pink shorts, and shoes. She has long red hair, pulled back in a pony tail, and some light freckles. She also has a choker necklace around her neck and a necklace with a large single pearl. For whenever she goes surfing, she wears a pink bikini along with her shorts sometimes. See also *Emma-Lo Friendship *Ty-Emma Relationship *Johnny-Emma Relationship Trivia *She was assigned the job of dining room waitress in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". At first, she wasn't able to do her job very well, dropping three separate stacks of dishes on the first day, and came very close to being fired. *Emma is the owner of: # magenta-colored surfboards with a pink tropical flower. # a green iPhone. # a Laptop. # a vintage surf board (although only seen once.) *Emma is the only one in the group who (before coming to Sunset Island) had never been surfing. *The voice actress for Emma, Kristin Fairlie, also does the voice of Bridgette from Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. *Emma is humiliated in "Take your Kook to Work Day" when her evil spirit costume blows away when she tried to scare away the kooks, leaving her in her underwear revealed to be pink similar to her bikini and regular clothes. *She, Lo, and Fin borrowed dresses from Blaire in "Waves of Cheese". *She broke two boards in "Mr. Wahine", her own and Broseph's and got a vintage surf board from The Kahuna. *Emma's 6teen counterpart is Jen, but unlike Jen, she's more of a laid-back Type B than her. *Emma knows how to weld as seen in "Mr. Wahine", she was welding a hull of a ship. *In "Mr. Wahine", she called herself a Hodad while talking to Kelly. (See Stoked Words and Phrases) *Emma's nickname is Alberta, as said by Fin in the second, fourth, and fourty-eighth episode. *Emma has her old board in "Grand Theft Whale Bus." *She mistakenly eats one of Kelly's spiked poutine fries in "A Boy Named Leslie," so she is forced to run to the women's washroom in the middle of talking to Ty. *Emma is talking to Ty as stated in "Grand Theft Whale Bus". *In "Endless Bummer," Emma is shown to have a mild food allergy to garlic, it gives her an upset stomach and makes her go to the bathroom. *Emma has a big crush on Ty, but has not gotten up the nerve to actually tell him. *Emma was secretly saved from being fired by Johnny. *Emma has no clue that Johnny has a crush on her. *Emma had two surf coaches in Broseph and Fin, but it is not known if Lo coached Emma. *Emma is staying in room 202 with Fin and Lo in the staff housing. *Emma's counterpart is Bridgette from the Total Drama series. *There are uncomfirmed rumors that her last name may be Mackenzie, one source is IMDB. *When Emma is working she wears hoop earrings with her uniform, but not while in her regular clothes. *In "Mr. Wahine", she does stem cell research for the Kahuna. *There was never a time seen that Emma wasn't wearing pink (her waitress uniforms has a magenta apron) except in "Endless Bummer", where Johnny gives her a green dress for their date. *Whenever Johnny does anything nice for her, she seems to wonder about Ty's opinion for things. *Emma loses her bikini while surfing and ends up naked (although her nudity is only implied and not actually shown), causing fellow surfers to laugh at her in "All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance". *Emma comes in 49th place in "Grom Fest". *Emma is the only one out of the three main girls who has not burped on the show. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild! *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie Gallery Image:Emma1.jpg Image:Upsetema.jpg Image:Emma_.jpg Thumb-emma.jpg Ty-and-Emma-stokeds-emma-10765976-654-534.jpg|Ty and Emma Exaltaţii ep 2 007_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060 0017.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060 0008.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060 0002.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 059 0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 048 0007.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 042 0006.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 042 0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 041 0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 037 0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 010_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 014_0001.jpg Friendship.PNG Bus.PNG Stoked-teletoons-stoked-6935744-265-341.jpg|Emma Emma reassures Carlos.jpg|"There's no such thing as a Big Wave Monster." Emma agrees to help.jpg S2 E6 Emma angry at Kelly.png S2 E6 Emma meets Ty in the morning.png S2 E6 Emma not happy at Kelly.png S2 E6 Kelly grabs Emma and tells her to stop.png S2 E6 Emma and Ty running with bags of garbage.png S2 E6 Emma happy after Ty gives her sea star.png S2 E6 Emma and Ty picking up rubbish.png Stoked Season 2 Episode 25_0000.jpg Stoked Season 2 Episode 25_0002.jpg Stoked Season 2 Episode 25_0004.jpg emma afro.jpg|Whoa, look at Emma's hair! She didn't use conditioner... Stoked slide8.jpg|"Yo doofus! Put the cash away!" - Bad Emma (This picture has a link! Click on it to go to the Stoked Wikia page Good Emma and Bad Emma!)|link=Good Emma and Bad Emma Stoked emma cute face.jpg|Emma's secret weapon... THE CUTE FACE!!! S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "Thanks, Emma. Your lessons are always on the house".png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "Exactly. Hence...".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "There's nothing that guy can do that I can't".png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "Or maybe Reef's just a much better surfer than you are".png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "This was the job you wanted".png S1 E7 Fin is concerned about drowning a guest "What if I drown a guest?!".png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "You taught me how to nose ride today.", Fin tells Emma "That's different. You're no pressure.".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "I taught my little brother to ride a bike. He's the only one in Grade Six with a limp!".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "I can't teach!".png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "Isn't it?".png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "That's great!".png S1 E7 Fin hangs up her uniform, Emma thinks Fin was fired.png S1 E7 Emma looking for Lo as Kelly is looking for her.png stoked gift shop.jpg|Emma in the Surfer's Paradise Gift Shop S1 E7 Emma says "Yeah. Probably".png S1 E7 Reef tells Emma Fin is "probably dying out there without my expertise".png S1 E7 Emma tells Reef "I wanna finish resetting so I can get a surf in".png S1 E7 Emma tells Reef "do you mind if we hang out after our shifts?".png S1 E7 Emma tells Reef "Those took me a half hour to fold".png S1 E7 Emma tells Reef "Not my bird napkins!".png S1 E7 Emma and Lo don't like what Reef said.png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "Definitely. Oh! You should ask Samantha from the golf course out".png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "That's why you'll have a girlfriend".png S1 E8 Emma nods her head.png S1 E8 Emma asks Broseph if he wants to help her unload them.png S1 E8 They both see The Duke Hamilton board.png S1 E8 Broseph says "This one's a Jesse Oke board. He's my hero".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph walk through the van looking at the boards.png S1 E8 Emma says "Yes! Yes, I'll be super careful".png S1 E8 Emma says "For real?! I get to touch them?!".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph are excited being able to unload the surfboards.png S1 E8 Lo asks Kai "So who unloads all the boards?".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph see the surfboards. Broseph says "So beautiful".png S1 E8 Emma sends Lo an SMS.png S1 E8 Emma sees Lo by the pool "Speaking of dating...".png S1 E8 Emma says "They're totally dating now!" she goes to tell Lo.png S1 E8 Emma realizes what this could mean.png S1 E8 Emma says "They're skipping work together?".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Emma "No, but I do know they both missed their morning shift".png S1 E8 Emma asks Johnny if he has seen Reef or Fin.png S1 E8 Emma says "OK" to Lo as she walk off.png S1 E8 Lo tells Emma "Oh, don't be such a worrywart. Watch the show for me for an hour? You're the best".png S1 E8 Emma tells Lo "I'm not sure that translates into unlimited spa privileges".png S1 E8 Lo tells Emma "Not for long. Did you see Daddy's face?".png S1 E8 Emma asks Lo "Aren't you cut off?".png S1 E8 Lo says "This calls for a celebration. Who's up for spa treatments?".png S1 E8 Lo tells Emma "Eeeee! I love summer romance!".png S1 E8 Emma adds to Johnny's comment "And probably smooching somewhere exotic!".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Lo "Relax".png S1 E8 Lo tells Emma "I want all the details".png S1 E8 Emma asks Johnny "can you cover for me?".png S1 E8 Emma holds on while waiting for Lo to come back.png S1 E8 Emma adds to her message on Lo's phone "I have to pee so badly!".png S1 E8 Emma leave's a message on Lo's voice mail "Lo, if you get this, PLEASE come back to the lobby soon".png S1 E8 Emma tries to talk to Lo, but only gets her voice mail.png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "It's the most valuable board in the whole show!".png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "The 14-foot wood one.".png S1 E8 Johnny walks over and asks Emma "The what board?".png S1 E8 Emma yells "The Duke board is gone!".png S1 E8 Emma realizes something is not quite right.png S1 E8 Emma walks back to the Lobby.png S1 E8 Emma makes it to the Staff house still holding on.png S1 E8 Emma runs to find another toilet.png S1 E8 Emma tells Rosie "OK, gotta go".png S1 E8 Emma tells Rosie "I don't really know".png S1 E8 Emma sees the closed sign "Oh, no! Closed!".png S1 E8 Broseph tells Emma "You got it, Chiquita".png S1 E8 Emma asks Broseph "an you watch the show for me while I run to the bathroom?".png S1 E8 Emma looks around for someone else.png S1 E8 Johnny tells Emma "Sorry" as he goes to Mrs. Marvin.png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "But I'm desperate! And I can't leave the boards".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Emma "Sorry, I have to deal with this".png S1 E8 Emma tries to get Johnny to look after the Vintage Surfboard Tour.png S1 E8 Emma holds on while waiting for Lo to come back.png S1 E8 Emma tries to talk to Lo, but only gets her voice mail.png S1 E8 Emma tells Lo "but I really had to go".png S1 E8 Emma tells Lo "OK, I see how bad that sounds now".png S1 E8 Lo tells Emma "You left Broseph in charge of priceless surfboards?".png S1 E8 Emma tells Lo "I only left Broseph in charge because I had to pee so badly".png S1 E8 Emma tells Lo "What? This was your job".png S1 E8 Lo tells Kai "I left Emma in charge so it's not my fault".png S1 E11 Emma lets none of the cups break.png S1 E11 Emma glances towards the trolley.png S1 E11 Emma hears the crockery begin to fall.png S1 E11 Emma bumps the trolley.png S1 E11 Emma sets up a table.png S1 E14 Reef interrupts saying "Kianu Kole".png S1 E14 Kianu Kole begins to introduce himself to Fin and Emma "Nice to meet you. I'm Kia...".png S1 E14 Fin says "I've seen better on Pets That Surf".png S1 E14 Emma says "Whoa! Reef and Broseph are really lighting it up".png S1 E14 Emma watches Reef and Broseph surf.png S1 E14 Reef says "But first, a pic".png S1 E14 Emma tells them "Time's up, guys. We'll be late for Bummer's morning psych-up".png S1 E14 Fin says "And we are so embarrassed for him".png S1 E14 Emma asks Fin "Really?".png S1 E14 Fin tells Emma "See that? Kianu was totally into you".png S1 E14 Emma looks at Kianu Kole.png S1 E14 Kianu Kole waves as they leave.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "You say, "Madam, would you like me to use McIntosh or Golden Delicious?"".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Emma "Wrong!".png S1 E14 Emma says "Ew!".png S1 E14 Bummer asks Emma "Emma, if a guest asks you to bob for apples from the toilet, what do you say?".png S1 E14 Lo, Emma and Fin laugh at Reefs mocking of Bummer.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "love the guest more than you love yourself".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "The topic for today's morning psych-up -".png S1 E14 Emma asks Fin "Really?".png S1 E14 Fin says "Yes, totally getting 100 phones for this from Funniest Phone Videos".png S1 E14 Fin records Wipeout getting stung.png S1 E14 Wipeout yells out "I've been stung! Ow!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's fine. Let's move, people!".png S1 E14 Emma asks Bummer if Wipeout is OK.png S1 E14 Wipeout runs into the lockers trying to get away from the stinging bee.png S1 E14 The bee starts to sting Wipeout.png S1 E14 Bummer tells Wipeout "Wipeout, morning cheer! Go!".png S1 E14 They all cheer again after hearing Bummer is going to put Johnny in charge.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Nice try, layabouts. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Slack-off time! Strike-free zone."".png S1 E14 Fin tells Bummer "Or a month".png S1 E14 Emma tells Bummer "Good call, sir. You totally deserve a vacation".png S1 E14 They all cheer when Bummer tells them he will be gone for the weekend.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Mr Ridgemount, Kelly and myself are going to Toronto for the weekend for a hotel management conference".png S1 E15 Fin says "Not unless we want to be in the middle of a Stone-Lo sandwich".png S1 E15 Emma says "Don't worry - we won't come within 20 feet of him".png S1 E15 Bummer says "OK, new rule".png S1 E15 Fin says "Duh! Obviously, he wanted it to be a romantic surprise, right, Lo?".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin jump up and down, Emma asks Lo "Oh, why didn't you tell us he was coming?".png S1 E15 Reef smiles.png S1 E15 Bummer talks to them "First, the important announcements".png S1 E15 They all say "Awwww!" to Lo.png S1 E15 Emma says "Oh, you call him Stoney".png S1 E15 The others stare at Broseph.png S1 E15 Fin asks Lo "Is he a killer surfer?", Broseph asks Lo "Is he a good kisser?".png S1 E15 Emma asks Lo "What's he like? Is he romantic like his songs?".png S1 E15 Johnny asks Lo "Why have you never told us?".png S1 E15 Lo says "So, you've heard of him?", Fin says "Seriously, you and Stone Seabreeze?".png S1 E15 Emma asks Lo "The famous singer?".png S1 E15 Lo tells them who her guy is "Sure. Stone Seabreeze".png S1 E15 Emma asks Lo "You have a guy?".png S1 E15 Emma tells Johnny "Like a brother, you know".png S1 E15 Emma tells Johnny "Oh, thanks, Johnny. You're so nice".png S1 E15 Fin eats some popcorn.png S1 E15 Fin tells Lo "We want to know everything".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo " - now dish!".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "OK. We've got the PJs, we've got the popcorn".png S1 E15 Lo tells Emma and Fin of her date with Stone. "You won't believe the awesome date I just had".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin get really excited.png S1 E15 Emma asks Lo "Is he an awesome kisser?".png S1 E15 Fin asks Lo "Did he sing to you?".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin both say "Awww!".png S1 E15 Lo tells Emma and Fin "Isn't that sweet?".png S1 E15 Emma asks Lo "Oh, did he say how much he missed you?".png S1 E15 Emma says "Yeah, we'll make him wish he'd never heard of Lo Ridgemount".png S1 E15 Fin and Emma high-five.png S1 E15 Fin says "Well, not this time. I say we teach that player a lesson".png S1 E15 Emma says "Argh! Rock stars think they can do whatever they want".png S1 E15 Fin says "Argh! Can you believe that pig?".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "For you, anything".png S1 E15 Lo tells Emma "No".png S1 E15 Emma asks Lo "some yummy nachos?".png S1 E15 Lo says "No. Nothing can mend my...broken heart".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "Oh sweetie, is there anything we can do?".png S1 E15 Lo continues to weep.png S1 E15 Emma adds "And the commitment necklace".png S1 E15 Lo says "After we had such a romantic date?".png S1 E15 Lo says "How could he?".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "He's a cheating dirtbag!".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "Lo! I saw Stone kissing another girl".png S1 E15 Emma tells Fin "Yep".png S1 E15 Emma flips Fin.png S1 E15 Lo wakes up.png S1 E15 Fin covers Emma's mouth after Emma says "I have to...".png S1 E15 Emma says "Lo, wake up!".png S1 E15 Fin tries to stop Emma telling Lo "No, Emma Lo is like a china doll, OK? Fragile. And very expensive".png S1 E15 Emma tells Fin "Well, if you won't tell her, I will".png S1 E15 Fin tells Emma "No way!".png S1 E15 Emma tells Fin "Stone Seabreeze is a stone-cold cheater. We have to tell Lo.".png S1 E15 Emma says "And another girl!".png S1 E15 Emma says "Even..." as she picks up binoculars .png S1 E15 Emma says "Oh, wow, everyone's getting romantic tonight".png S1 E15 Emma sees two people kissing.png S1 E15 The bat flies away.png S1 E15 Emma runs out saying "BATS! Oh, my God".png S1 E15 Emma gets up during the night.png S1 E15 Emma and Fin get really excited.png The Groms Laugh.png S1 E15 Emma tells Fin "This is one concert Stone Seabreeze will never forget".png S1 E15 Fin tells Emma "Tonight, we finish this thing".png Savor the Moment.png S1 E15 Emma watches Stone run out of the DR.png S1 E15 Emma asks Stone "Can I get you anything else?".png S1 E15 Emma tells Stone "Oh, Chef must have mixed up your order".png S1 E15 Stone asks Emma "No! What is this?".png S1 E15 Emma asks Stone "Everything OK here?".png S1 E15 Emma gives Stone his meal "Enjoy your breakfast".png S1 E15 Fin adds "he ain't seen nothing yet".png S1 E15 Emma says "Ooh, that dirtbag. He's playing her too!".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin listen in on Stones conversation with Tania.png S1 E15 Emma and Fin look at each other as they leave the room.png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "Of course. You just stay in bed until your poor, little heart feels better".png S1 E15 Fin asks Lo "Are you sure you have everything you need?".png S1 E15 Bummer yells "STRIKE!".png S1 E15 Bummer talks to the crowd "So sorry for the delay. Ha-ha. The show will resume very shortly".png S1 E15 Fin, Emma and Lo quickly leave the stage when they see Bummer arrive.png S1 E15 Fin, Emma and Lo hug Stone.png S1 E15 Stone says "Whoa! These two have been ruining my life because they thought we were dating?".png S1 E15 Lo tells them "He's not my boyfriend. He doesn't even know me. I made it all up".png S1 E15 Emma adds "Yeah! Who gives a girl a commitment necklace and then cheats on her?".png S1 E15 Fin tells Lo "Move! He's getting what he deserves".png S1 E15 Kahuna introduces Stone to the audience "Ladies and gentlemen, the one, the only... ..Stone Seabreeze!".png S1 E15 Fin tells Lo "Don't worry, we are going to make him pay".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "You're blind to his evil ways".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "Lo, you're in too deep with this bum".png S1 E15 Lo tells Emma and Fin "You guys have to stop this! Stone is innocent".png S1 E15 Emma says "Let's see how well he sings with a mouthful of chum".png S1 E15 Fin says "So, as soon as he starts singing, we fish head him".png Scared Groms.jpg No Defeat.jpg S1 E15 Emma says "No-one messes with the Sunset Beach girls".png S1 E15 Fin adds after Lo has left "After tonight".png S1 E16 Broseph pulls Emma's evaluation form away from her as she tries to grab it.png S1 E16 Emma tells Broseph and Reef "Not funny, guys" as she tries to grab her evaluation form.png S1 E16 Emma tries to get back her evaluation form as Reef throws it to Broseph. Emma says "Hey!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Broseph "A paper one".png S1 E16 Reef asks Broseph "Hey, bro, know what's safer than a hard, plastic Frisbee?".png S1 E16 Emma tells Broseph and Reef "And this time, I won't be stuck in the stupid elevator".png S1 E16 Emma tells Broseph and Reef "Um, hello? Full moon tonight? Night surf?".png S1 E16 Emma says "One more and I get an hour off any shift I want!".png S1 E16 Emma tells Reef and Broseph "That makes nine perfect scores in a row".png S1 E16 Emma tells Broseph "No, on my staff evaluation. See?".png S1 E16 Emma tells Reef "Better than OK - I'm ten out of ten!".png S1 E16 Reef asks Emma "Emma! You OK?".png S1 E16 Emma hugs the wall of the hallway as Broseph runs down the hall to prepare for Reefs long Frisbee throw.png S1 E16 Emma glares at Reef and Broseph.png S1 E16 Reef and Broseph push the vending machine out of the way.png S1 E16 Broseph does most of the pushing.png S1 E16 Reef says "OK, don't panic. Bro, give me a hand".png S1 E16 Emma says "My card!".png S1 E16 Kelly tells Mr. Marvin "How about a tasty fish stick?".png S1 E16 Mr. Marvin tells Emma "But I haven't eaten all I can eat. Can you rustle me up something? Anything?".png S1 E16 Emma tells Mr. Marvin "in that we kinda...have none".png S1 E16 Emma tells Mr. Marvin "I'm sorry, sir, but we're currently experiencing a food problem,".png S1 E16 Emma tells Mr. Marvin "Thanks! Hope you feel better!".png S1 E16 Emma tells Mr. Marvin "Oops! Just a little undercooked!".png S1 E16 Emma says "Oh, dear! Um...".png S1 E16 The Fish-stick makes it to the edge of the table.png S1 E16 Mr. Marvin is about to sign Emma's evaluation form, when he notices something on the fish stick.png S1 E16 Emma tells Mr. Marvin "And if you could just complete this evaluation card".png S1 E16 Emma gives Mr. Marvin his meal "Here you go, sir".png S1 E16 Emma talks to herself "OK, Emma, just one more perfect evaluation, then hello moon glow".png S1 E16 Kelly signals Emma Mr. Marvin's meal is ready.png S1 E16 Emma tells Johnny "OK. Meet me on the beach in ten minutes".png S1 E16 Emma adds "how do I put this? Good".png S1 E16 Emma tells Johnny "No offence, but you're not very...".png S1 E16 Johnny stands ready to surf with Emma.png S1 E16 Emma is surprised to see Johnny wearing his wetsuit under his clothes.png S1 E16 Emma says "Who am I going to surf with?".png Emma Room.JPG|Emma room Emma Laptop.JPG|emma laptop Emma Iphone.jpg|Emma iPhone Category:Characters Category:Emma's Family Category:Staff Members Category:Surfers Category:Groms Category:Main Characters Category:Females